


Три Ройенштайна

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Три текста разных лет про Ройенталь/Оберштайн и один однострочник.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	1. Игры

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Игры  
> Автор: KelRian  
> Бета: Мэлис Крэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/Оберштайн, адмиралитет  
> Предупреждение: МПРЕГ  
> Жанр: хумор  
> Размер: 1000 слов  
> Комментарий: на Далях аноним выложил Скёгуль. И я бессовестно написала к нему продолжение  
> https://galakticheskiedali.diary.ru/p187921212.htm

Кирхайс не мог пропустить это событие никак, поэтому сейчас невидимым бродил между адмиралов, вызванных на экстренное совещание, и прислушивался к их мыслям.  
Скоро, совсем скоро Скёгуль посмотрит на тех, кто будет растить её воинство. Жаль, но к совершеннолетию принцессы эти адмиралы будут слишком стары, им останется только учить тех, кто придет следом.  
Пока же его девочка, его красавица сладко спала на руках Райнхарда.  
Император вышел в зал невозможно гордый собой. Начальник личной охраны шел чуть позади.  
На вытянутых руках поднял Райнхард над головой свое сокровище.  
– Скёгуль фон Лоэнграмм, – рычанием разнеслось по залу.  
Ребенок, возмущенный столь бесцеремонным обращением, заголосил, и Райнхард, почти не поморщившись, отдал наследницу Кисслингу.  
Но Кирхайс не смотрел ни на Кисслинга, уверенно пытающегося утихомирить барышню, ни на Райнхарда. Лица адмиралов сейчас занимали призрака больше всего.  
Первым преодолел себя Биттенфельд:  
– З-зиг Скёгуль, – тихо выдавил он из себя.  
Вален тоже что-то пытался сказать по поводу неожиданной новости, и в итоге нестройное "Зиг" они тянули с Биттенфельдом вдвоем.  
Айзенах пока не присоединился. "Еще три минуты концерта – и я возьму ее в свои руки", – прочитал его мысли Кирхайс.  
Самым занятным оказался Оберштайн. Зигфрид даже обошел его несколько раз. Немного проявился, но Оберштайн как смотрел прямо перед собой, так и продолжил смотреть.  
В мыслях его царила кристально чистая, звенящая тишина. По внешним признакам министр был в глубоком, глубочайшем обмороке. Почему он не падал, Кирхайсу было решительно не ясно.  
Следующим объектом наблюдения была Двойная Звезда.  
Ураганный Волк вяло поддакнул "Зиг", – ему было завидно, – и схватил друга за руку.  
Ройенталь жаждал крови.  
Все равно, чьей. Его разум метался в поисках решения: с одной стороны, виновника надо было убить, а с другой... идти против воли своего императора?  
Пока Кирхайс прикидывал, что же возьмет в Ройентале верх – оскорбленное самолюбие, ревность или здравый смысл, Оскар себя уговорил на то, что это – внебрачный ребенок, которого Райнхарду подбросила любовница.  
Оторопев от такого вопиющего идиотизма, Кирхайс показал адмиралу несколько воспоминаний, включая то, что Райнхард последние месяцы был полноват, что любовницу ему взять было решительно негде, а фройляйн Мариендорф стоит тут же рядом с вытянутым лицом.  
Все эти доводы Ройенталь отмел как несущественные и с отчаянием смертника рявкнул: "Зиг!"  
Миттермайер, естественно, поддержал. Тем более, он явно испытывал облегчение от того, что кровавая баня откладывалась на неопределенное время.  
Разум Оберштайна был все так же девственно чист. Он не собирался выходить из прострации по столь ничтожному поводу, как одобрительно галдящие офицеры.

***  
Весь день Ройенталь то ли отмечал рождение наследницы, то ли пытался запить горе. В любом случае, принял он изрядно.  
В баре, куда Оскар пришел пополнить запасы алкоголя в крови, сидел Оберштайн, с совершенно несчастным видом. По крайней мере, насколько этот кусок скалы мог казаться несчастным.  
Оскар бесцеремонно сел рядом:  
– Вы не радовались рождению девочки, – сказал он обвинительно.  
В это чудесный день хотелось, чтобы радовались все. И эта гадюка тоже.  
– Вы не понимаете, – мотнул Оберштайн головой из стороны в сторону. Очень медленно и плавно. Он тоже был изрядно пьян.  
– Я. Понимаю. Абсолютно. Все, – сощурился Оскар.  
Зря он подошел и сел рядом. Зря он заговорил. Ревность всколыхнулась в нем с удвоенной силой.  
– Не понимаете.  
– Понимаю. Его величество Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм вступил в внебрачную связь и...  
– Именно, Ройенталь... именно...  
– И выяснять, кто эта женщина, мы не будем. Достаточно того, что его величество признал младенца своим.  
– Ройенталь...  
Оскару показалось, что в голосе Оберштайна звучат умоляющие нотки, а значит – пить больше не стоит. Уже и так до рыжих Кирхайсов допился.  
Пришлось вздохнуть:  
– Это – официальная версия. И мы будем ее придерживаться. Найдите себе более правильное развлечение, чем подслушивать под дверью императорской спальни. Все равно он нам не принадлежит.  
– Не принадлежит, – тихо согласился Оберштайн.  
В этот момент Ройенталь отчетливо понял, что сомнительное удовольствие транспортировать пьяного вдрызг Оберштайна до комнаты предстоит именно ему.  
Интересно, а предохраняться надо будет?

– А вы очень смешной, когда пьяный.  
– Вы не трезвее.  
– Правильно. Потому что в такой день нельзя быть трезвым.  
Они вяло препираются в коридоре.  
Оберштайна надо отпустить, чтобы он открыл дверь. Но если его отпустить, то они оба рухнут.  
Будь проклята эта пьяная вялость конечностей.  
– Ключ дайте.  
– Не дам. Сами возьмите, если так надо, карман у меня один.  
Фыркнув, Оскар лезет министру в штаны. Нет, только в карман, чтобы достать ключ. Капризничающий Оберштайн еще более мил, чем просто пьяный. Интересно, с каких пор Оберштайн кажется ему милым? С тех самых, с которых ему хочется удавить Кисслинга? Или во всем виновен Кирхайс, призрак которого Оскару явился после первой бутылки.  
И сейчас рыжий офицер скалится, даже не потрудившись спрятать улыбку за ладонью.  
Оскар лязгает на него зубами, пытаясь нашарить у Оберштайна в кармане ключ.  
Оберштайн вздрагивает.  
Извиняясь, Ройенталь проводит языком по уху своей вынужденной опоры.  
Еще бы, неприятно, когда рядом с тобой хотят кому-то вырвать горло зубами.  
На удивление, Пауль не понимает, что от него хотят, и пытается оттолкнуть Оскара, но Ройенталь неумолим. Он достанет этот ключ и доставит Оберштайна до кровати целым и невредимым. Тоже ведь человек. Почти гражданский. Его можно защищать. Его можно затащить.  
Игра слов заставляет Оскара нахмуриться, но в полупьяном бреду нет желания выяснять, почему он так оговорился в мыслях.  
Вообще, Ройенталю завидно, обидно, и он почти готов сейчас выпить еще немного и начать жаловаться на трудное детство.  
Вывод. Пить надо быстро и без перерывов на транспортировку тел. Тогда Ройенталь успевает нажраться до состояния "лицом в стол", минуя промежуточные стадии.  
До внутреннего кармана не добраться, и приходится расстегнуть китель. Или Оберштайн расстегнул его сам?  
От вина жарко.

Наверное, он достал этот проклятый ключ. Осталось понять, почему они оба лежат на полу в комнате, Оберштайн под ним, в уже расстегнутой форме, а китель Оскара валяется... где-то валяется. Хочется верить, что не в коридоре. Это было бы обидно.  
С другой стороны, проверять Оскар сейчас не пойдет. Ему хорошо и тепло здесь. Он бы заснул, прижавшись щекой ко впалому животу, но Оберштайн вполне недвусмысленно давит на голову, настаивая, чтобы Оскар спустился ниже.  
Член Пауля забавно виднеется из расстегнутых брюк. Немного подергивается, что вызывает у Оскара приступ пьяного веселья.  
Если член приподнять, а потом отпустить, то он со звонким шлепком падает на живот.  
Можно поставить его вертикально, но он снова прижмется к животу. Можно оттянуть за кожицу и водить кругами или из стороны в сторону.  
Развлекаться, наблюдая за тем, как "шевелится" эта часть тела военного министра, можно долго.  
Но, увы, Оберштайн не расположен к играм.  
Оскара стряхивают, и он с удовольствием позволяет себе расслабиться.  
Оберштайн напорист, грубоват. От его ласк останутся следы, но Ройенталю все равно. Можно было бы обойтись и без прелюдии. Достаточно того, что Оберштайн перестал рассматривать что-то, видимое только ему.  
В какой-то момент Ройенталю кажется, что за ними наблюдает рыжий призрак, но Оскар бессовестно закрывает глаза и остервенело целует Оберштайна.  
Кирхайс может завидовать. Оскар не жадный.

Утром у Ройенталя нещадно болит голова, тянет в заднице, а излишне внимательное отношение Оберштайна настораживает. Приходится рявкнуть, что ничего с ним не случится. Но, кажется, Оберштайн так и не поверил до конца.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Гулять с собакой  
> Автор: KelRian  
> Пейринг: Ройенталь/Оберштайн  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Комментарий: Написан он раньше того щенка, но по смыслу идет после.  
> И воспоминание о закатном солнце.  
> Предупреждение: АУ, оос

Ройенталь стоит, отвернувшись к окну. Там, разнообразия ради, даже не дождь, а яркое вечернее солнце. Он чуть щурится, потому что слепит глаза, но не отводит взгляд.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да.  
Бесстрастный ответ на такой же бесстрастный вопрос.

Оберштайн не уточнит. Просто не найдет нужных слов, или считает необязательным. Столько лет вместе, а этот человек - все еще загадка. И все еще загадка - насколько ему нужен он, Ройенталь. Да, они живут вместе. Да, Оберштайн тщательно следит, чтобы адмирал виделся с сыном и, кажется, ждет, чтобы Оскар каждый вечер приходил к нему.  
Грызет глухая тоска, непозволительная для такой чудесной погоды. В голове роятся тысячи "если" и ни на один нет ответа. Просто потому, что история пошла именно так. Нет, не жалеет, ни в коем случае, но... Как бы это было - прожить чужую жизнь?  
Оберштайн, наверняка не задается этим вопросом. Он никогда не тратит время, на бесполезное сожаление о не сделанном, просто в следующий раз старается быть еще немного лучше. Спокойный и уверенный, что поступает… нет, не лучшим, а лучшим из возможных способов. А он, Ройенталь? Так ли он уверен в своих решениях? Сомнение недозволительно офицеру рейхсфлота, а тем более - адмиралу. Наверно, это какой-то кризис среднего возраста, когда уже забыл, как там было все, на самом деле, и думаешь, что если бы Оберштайн не прилетел тогда на Хайнессен, то на чьей голове была бы корона?  
Ройенталь одергивает себя почти сразу. Это просто усталость и дурное настроение. Счастья горностаевая мантия ему бы не принесла. Не той ценой, которую неизбежно пришлось бы платить.  
И Оберштайн тогда, в который раз, выбрал самое эффективно решение из возможных. Интересно, что крутилось в его голове, когда спусковой бот планировал на посадочную полосу? Наверное, лучше не знать.  
Но он действительно слишком привык к этому человеку, к его голосу, жестам. Манере работать допоздна. К его треклятой собаке. Старая умерла, а молодая, полная энергии тварь, все время норовит обслюнявить лицо. Если Оберштайну угодно позволять такое поведение, то он не намерен его терпеть.  
Любовник погружен в чтение, и не замечает ничего вокруг. Что ж. Не стоит мешать. Он здесь не нужен. Лишний. От окна до двери - пятнадцать шагов. Оберштайн как-то называл цифры, он все еще иногда считает по привычке, и некоторые - запомнились.  
Уже возле двери - сказать:  
\- Я пойду.  
Молчание в ответ, и надо сделать еще один шаг. Он гросс-адмирал у него полно работы. В конце концов, надо заехать к Миттермайеру, взять Феликса, хотя бы на неделю. Или на две. Сколько можно быть приходящим отцом? Мальчик уже достаточно вырос. Еще лучше - отпуск. И, забрав парнишку, уехать куда-нибудь. Например, ловить рыбу. Или охотиться, или туда, где много парков с аттракционами, ведь детям должны нравиться такие вещи?  
Еще один шаг. Ноги деревянные, не гнутся. Мучительно хочется, чтобы Оберштайн подошел неслышно, обнял. Чтобы теплые ладони забрались под рубашку и ему сказали на ухо: "Останьтесь. Останься".  
Но нет дождя, как и нет повода не уходить. И он очень давно не был дома. Слуги, наверно, и забыли, как он выглядит. Еще три шага, и ни в коем случае не хлопнуть дверью.  
Тихий шелест - Оберштайн перевернул страницу. Даже не выйдет проводить.  
Ройенталь не видит, как пристально смотрит любовник, слышит только ровный голос в спину.  
\- Раз уж идете - возьмите собаку.  
Ройенталь все-таки вздрагивает, и замирает, не делая следующий шаг. Ожидая продолжения.  
Выдержав паузу, Оберштайн добавляет:  
\- Пешие прогулки способствуют укреплению сердечно сосудистой системы и снятию стрессов, а это животное - поможет отвлечься. Постарайтесь, чтобы она не сожрала какую-нибудь гадость хотя бы на этот раз. За ней нужен постоянный контроль.  
Ройенталь молчит. Не оборачиваясь, делает еще один шаг к двери.  
\- И не забудьте купить томатный сок. Магазин будет по пути.  
\- Вы издеваетесь? - кулак врезается в стену, совсем рядом с дверным косяком.  
\- И не думал. Я его не пью, а вчера закончилась последняя пачка. Продукты доставят только после завтра. Так что если вы хотите... - Оберштайн не успевает договорить.  
Еще в начале монолога Ройенталь поднял глаза к потолку, видимо спрашивая всех богов разом, за что ему досталось такое наказание, и резко развернулся. В два шага преодолев расстояние до стола - поцеловал любовника. Потом так же резко крутанулся на пятках и вышел.  
Оберштайн слышит, как гросс-адмирал свистом подзывает собаку, и как хлопает входная дверь.


	3. Фанты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Ситуация: адмиралы играют в карты на фант. Причем фанты всегда стоят в большой чаше в гостиной адмиралтейства. Ройенталь в шутку предложил Оберштайну сыграть и проиграл. Фант: отдаться на рабочем месте победителю.

\- Где предпочитаете. У меня или у вас?  
\- У вас - Фернер.  
\- Хорошо, тогда к вам.  
Ройенталь пропускает гостя вперед и заходит следом.  
\- Не будем тянуть резину.  
\- Как скажите.  
Оберштайн подходит вплотную, прижимая гранд адмирала к столу. Щека совсем рядом со щекой. Говорит куда-то за спину.  
\- У вас есть опыт с мужчинами?  
\- Представьте себе... да, - последнее слово звучит после почти неразличимой паузы.  
\- Хорошо, - усмешку Оберштайна не видно. - Я буду аккуратен.  
Белые пальцы медленно расстегивают форму. Ройенталь напряжен так, что почти не дышит.  
\- А если кто-нибудь войдет?  
\- Будем надеяться, что вы заперли дверь.  
\- Я не обратил внимание.  
\- Значит, будет надеяться, что предварительно постучат. К вам же не вваливаются без стука?  
\- Нет, - сглатывает разноглазый адмирал. - Не думал, что вы настолько хорошо играете в карты.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, - Оберштайн впервые смотрит в лицо. - Вы слишком много разговариваете. Закройте глаза и попробуйте представить на моем месте одну из ваших бесчисленных женщин.  
Ройенталь на мгновение напрягается еще сильнее, но все-таки закрывает глаза.  
Сильные пальцы разминают воротниковую зону, шею, плечи. Ладони скользят по груди, еще пока в рубашке. Это даже приятно. Одна за одной расстегиваются пуговицы, и становится даже жарко. Щелкает ремень, и с него снимают штаны. Остается только схватиться побелевшими пальцами за край стола.  
\- Теперь вы слишком много думаете. Не думайте. Чувствуйте. Не мне же вас учить.  
Действительно стоит сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Горячо. Губы мужские или женские – разве есть разница. Разве есть разница, когда закрыв глаза кладешь руку на голову, подсказывая нужный ритм. В какой-то момент даже захотелось, чтобы он смог вынести мучительную ласку дольше.  
\- А вы? – почему-то мысль, что его тело не произвело никакого впечатления на Оберштайна, кажется чуть ли не обидной.  
\- А у меня, как вы верно отметили, - Фернер.


End file.
